Fandom Hogwarts (Collab)
by shaperlord67
Summary: A new collaborative effort, hosted on my account: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry accepts a ever-growing parade of new students, many of whom might seem strangely familiar. How will this collision of Universes affect those involved? Who knows! Anyone who wants to is more than welcome to join in: Just private message me or send an E-mail to
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here we are: The beginning of the School year, written by yours truly, Shaperlord67! Hopefully no one minds me assuming Rey is a Skywalker too awfully. It's something I might go back and change when her true parentage is revealed :)**

Rey looked up at the sound of the compartment's door sliding open. A dark skinned boy stood in the doorway, nervously wringing his hands.

"Sorry, but everywhere else is full. I was supposed to meet a friend, but I can't find him anywhere. Can I…"

"No, of course not."

Rey quickly said. The boy gratefully pulled his large trunk into the compartment and heaved it into the luggage rack. He took a seat across from Rey and nervously rubbed his hands together.

"...Hello."

Rey finally prompted after a while.

"Hello!"

The boy hastily replied, but didn't say anything else. Rey sighed and gave up on trying to get him to instigate the conversation.

"My name's Rey. What's yours?"

"Finn. My name's Finn."

He said with a weak smile.

"Well 'Finn', what House do you hope to be sorted into?"

Rey asked in a friendly manner.

"I don't know. My parents really want me to be in Slytherin but I'm not…"

Finn was cut off by the compartment's door sliding open again. Another, fairer boy with tousled brown hair poked his head in and gave them both a brilliant smile.

"There you are! And you've found another friend already? I'm jealous!"

Finn blushed.

"Do you have room for two more M'lady?"

The new boy gave Rey a mock bow and she rolled her eyes in return.

"Sure, why not?"

The new boy grinned and entered the compartment, dragging a sullen, dark haired boy behind him.

"My name is Poe Dameron. This is my friend Benja… er, Kylo Ren."

Kylo took a seat by Finn and folded his arms, sulking while Rey introduced herself to Poe.

"We were just talking about what House we hoped to end up in."

Rey explained.

"Oh, well then: I'm hoping for Gryffindor myself, although I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. Kylo here is aiming for Slytherin of course."

"As anyone of honorable parentage should."

Kylo replied with a huff.

"Honestly, with all this talk of Gryffindor one might mistake you for a Muggle, Dameron."

"I AM a Muggle, Kylo. But let's not argue over parentage: Rey, wasn't it? Where do you hope to be sorted?"

Rey shrugged.

"I don't really know honestly. If you ask me, it really doesn't matter that much. I'd just be happy to end up in the same house as one of my friends."

She immediately regretted saying that as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You have friends?"

Finn asked, sounding almost dejected.

"And why shouldn't I?"

Rey asked hotly. Finn flushed and stumbled over an apology and Poe smirked at his flustered friend.

"I don't."

Rey confessed after seeing how embarrassed she had made Finn.

"But that's no reason to automatically assume I don't."

"Honestly Dameron."

Kylo suddenly spoke up in exasperation.

"You have an incredible knack for making friends with losers."

"Like you?"

Poe replied shortly, forcing Rey and Finn to stifle laughter. Kylo scowled at them.

"Ha ha, very funny. You'll regret that when we get to Hogwarts. Muggleborn like you will find that TRUE wizarding parentage counts for a great deal."

"I'm a Skywalker."

Rey, finally fed up, said coldly. The three boys stared at her amazed.

"Really?"

Finn and Kylo asked at the same time, with equal awe. Poe couldn't help but laugh at the unplanned synchronization.

"Yes, really."

Rey replied hotily.

"Wow! Me, talking with a Skywalker! But if you are one… why don't you have any…"

Poe hastily cut him off with a playful punch before Finn could say 'friends'.

"Well, you both have me as a friend now. And Kylo as well, whether he likes it or not."

He said with certainty.

"Hardly. I would much rather be with my actual friends than back here with you lot. Even if you are a Skywalker."

Kylo snorted.

"What, you mean Hux and Phasma? Your parents wouldn't like it if they knew that was the kind of company you were keeping."

Poe said.

"My parents aren't here. And you can't tell me what to do!"

Kylo angrily retorted. Before either boy could say anything else, there was a sharp knocking at the door. Both Rey and Finn were glad for the interruption, especially when they saw it was the Trolley Lady.

Poe, as the only one who actually had money, bought plenty of snacks for himself, Finn and Rey, while Kylo scoffed and proclaimed he had no interest in sweets. After a half hour of watching the other three enjoy them though, he finally relented and joined in (Although he made sure to snark at Finn when he became excited to get Dumbledore's chocolate frog card).

"We're getting close now, so we should probably change. If you three could please exit the compartment…"

Rey said after a fashion.

"Why should we leave? There are more of us than you."

Kylo protested.

"Come on Ren, where's your sense of chivalry?"

Finn said. He had became comfortable enough during the ride that he only recoiled a little when the sullen boy shot him a venomous look. But at Poe's urgings, he reluctantly followed the other two out until Rey was in her robes and let them have the compartment.

Before long, they had arrived at the Hogsmeade station and they were being directed to the boats with the rest of the first years by the friendly giant Hagrid. Finn almost toppled out of the boat and had to be saved by Rey when the magnificent castle first came into view.

"It's beautiful."

Poe whispered with complete sincerity and very little of his usual bravado. Even Kylo didn't have anything nasty or sarcastic to say for once. In fact, he seemed to be rather nervous as they were lead up to the Entrance Hall, where professor Mcgonagall explained the sorting ceremony.

"That's it? Just try on a hat?"

Finn quietly asked Rey with obvious relief.

"Of course! Even you should have known that."

Kylo said, his old bravdo obviously having returned.

"Give him a break, Kylo. Not all of us grew up knowing about these traditions. In fact, I'm a little disappointed I don't get to wrestle a Troll."

Poe mused. At long last, the first years were marched into the Great Hall, listened to the Sorting Hat's song and then one by one were called up to be sorted. Despite her early comment, Rey began feeling a bit of nervousness herself. Where WAS she going to be sorted? Were her parents, wherever they were, going to be happy with the result? Was SHE?

"Gryffindor!"

The Hat shouted, making Rey look up. She hadn't realized Poe had already been called up to be sorted and was now happily taking his seat with the other Gryffindors. Finn was the next of her friends and, when he was placed in Hufflepuff, he made his way to the House of the badger with a mixture of uncertainty and happiness.

When the sorting Hat shouted 'Benjamin Solo' and a very red Kylo Ren walked up to it, Rey couldn't help but feel a degree of satisfaction over his embarrassment. Kylo sat under the Hat for twice as long as anyone else, before it finally proclaimed him a Slytherin. Rey had a stinking suspicion that it had only done so at Kylo's frantic urgings. Poe frowned slightly as his dark-haired friend took a seat next to Hux and Phasma, who were congratulating their mutual friend on his good fortune.

Jessika Pava joined Poe in Gryffindor, and then it was Rey's turn. She walked nervously up to the head table, slowly sat on the stool and gingerly placed the Sorting Hat on. It had barely touched the top of her head when it let out a shout of "Ravenclaw!"

Well, that resolved that issue. Although she was sad that she hadn't ended up with any of her new friends, she was relived the sorting was other with. Poe and Finn cheered just as loudly as the Ravenclaws when she took her seat, and she could have sworn even Kylo had given her a slight smile. As Dumbledore stood to give the opening speech, Rey smiled to herself: It looked like it was going to be an interesting seven years.


	2. Chapter 2

**In hindsight, should've made Rey a Kenobi. Oh well, 20/20 I guess**

"First year Ravenclaw's follow me please."

A stuffy looking perfect called, leading a procession of said first years out of the great hall and into the confusing maze of Hogwarts staircases.

Rey ran to catch up with the rest: She had briefly stopped to say goodnight to Finn and was now lagging behind. She was panting heavily by the time she made it back to the chattering crowd of Ravenclaw's.

"Try to keep up, please."

The perfect called back to her. He was a tall and somewhat awkward seventh year, with an air of forced regalness. What stood out about him to Rey was his robes: The left arm was a bright scarlet, clashing horribly with the black and dark blue of the rest of his robes. For some reason, she felt she knew him from somewhere.

"Here we are."

He said at last, bringing the group to the top of the staircase and a large oak door with a golden raven knocker. The perfect reached forwards and used the knocker, which sang out in a high clear voice in response.

"What belongs to you, but others use it more than you do?"

The perfect paused to think for only a second before confidently replying

"Your name".

There was a noise like a bell ringing and the door slid open. Rey and the other first years looked in astonishment as they entered the Ravenclaw Common room for the first time.

It was a big, open and circular, with numerous bookshelves and a magnificent, see-through ceiling that showed the starry night sky. There was a statue of a beautiful but sad looking woman and a pair of staircases that presumably led up to the boy's and girl's dormitories.

The prefect was explaining the dormitories and what they could expect from their time in Ravenclaw, but Rey wasn't listening. She was completely taken in by the comfortable, homely room. Between the library's worth of books, roaring fireplace and royalty comfortable looking chairs and tables, she could tell she was going to spend a lot of enjoyable evenings in there.

"Ms. Skywalker?"

Rey started and turned to see that everyone else had already gone up to the dormitories. The Prefect was critically studying her.

"You have classes tomorrow like everyone else. I suggest you head up to bed with the others."

He said sternly. Rey nodded sheepishly and hurried up the staircase.

"Ms. Skywalker!"

Rey stopped and turned to look at him. What could it be now?

"Ms. Skywalker, those are the boy's dormitories."

Rey groaned and hurried over to the other staircase.

"Goodnight Ms. Sky… Rey."

The perfect called after her as he headed up to his own room. Rey briefly wondered how he knew her name, before it finally clicked where she had seen him before. He was the son of one of her mother's friends. She vaguely remembered seeing him at a few get togethers before, but had never been introduced. She'd have to find out his name some time.

Rey found the first year's dormitory and pushed the door open, revealing a room similar to the Common room, but much smaller. It was dominated by five four-poster beds with blue and gold decorations. Her view of the room was soon obscured, however, by a pale skinned girl about her own height, with yellow eyes, white hair and black facial tattoos.

"Ello! I am Jaylah and very excited to meet you. And very excited to be in Ravenclaw with you all! Who are you?"

The girl, Jaylah, said warmly.

"I'm Rey, and quite happy to be here as well!"

Rey answered with a smile. Jaylah's enthusiasm was contagious.

"I know, right? I was kind of hopping to get into Gryffindor myself, but you know what? Ravenclaw's pretty awesome to! They say we're here for our brains, so we should all do pretty good. Oh, that reminds me: Introductions!"

Jaylah beaconed Rey inside the room properly and began introducing their other roommates. Rey had honestly enjoyed the feast too much to pay attention to her fellow first year Ravenclaw's.

"This is Susan Pevensie. We met on the train and were lucky enough to end up in the same house!"

Jaylah pointed to a very pretty girl with silky black hair and strange pointed ears hanging up a picture of a beautiful forest river above her bed. She smiled at Jaylah and Rey, waving a little before going back to her picture.

"And this is Susan Pevensie. I haven't really had the chance to get to know her, but I'm sure we'll be good friends."

A second black haired girl, already sprawled out on her bed and reading one of her textbooks, shot Jaylah a look that clearly said she doubted that, but Jaylah didn't seem to notice.

"And last but not least we have Martha Jones."

Rey actually vaguely remembered the fourth girl sitting by her during the feast. She had dark brown skin and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a smile almost as friendly as Jaylah's.

"Pleased to meet you, Rey. Welcome to our humble accommodations."

Martha said, motioning to their dormitory. Rey noticed her trunk and pet owl (Millennium) had already been brought up and were sitting by the only empty bed. She crossed the room in a handful of strides and jumped on, enjoying the soft, comfortable bedding. Arwen had finished her decorating and taken a graceful seat on her own bunk, leaving Jaylah the only girl still standing. She took a seat on her trunk and looked around at the others.

"So, I think we've got a good few hours before time to turn in. Time enough to properly get to know one another."

Jaylah declared. No one but Susan seemed to have any objection to this, so the five of them spent the next thirty minutes or so basicly playing twenty questions. Rey didn't mind though: She honestly didn't have many (Read: any) friends at home, and those she had made on the train were, of course, in diffrent houses.

"I'm Muggleborn myself, but I really don't think it matters that much. Does it?"

Jaylah asked, a bit nervously.

"Of course it doesn't! I'm half-blood and I can tell you for a fact there's no real difference between Muggles and Wizards."

Arwen assured her.

"How about you, Susan?"

Jaylah asked, much happier.

"Muggleborn. But I have some… experience with these kind of things."

Susan replied cryptically.

"Same here. Except for the experience thing."

Martha said, sending a sideways glance at Susan.

"I guess that makes me the sole Pureblood here. Don't worry! I don't take pride in that fact."

Rey hastily added when she saw the other girls faces.

"I'm actually fascinated with the Muggle world and all their technology. It's a thing with us Skywalkers."

She added.

"You're a Skywalker? I've read about you! You're one of the most well respected wizarding families in the world! That must be great."

Martha said, eyes gleaming. Rey just shrugged.

"So I'm told. I think it might be nice to be recognized for something besides my last name once in awhile."

She said blithely.

"Well, I have no clue what a Skywalker is, so you're safe with me!"

Jaylah insisted, smiling at her new friend.

"Okay, new topic: What subject are you most looking forwards to studying?"

Martha said.

"Oh, that's easy: Flying! I know first years can't get on the Quidditch teams, but I can't wait to fly even a little bit."

Jaylah said, beaming.

"How can you just pick one subject like that? There are so many fascinating classes here! I'm not even sure flying counts as a real class."

Susan said huffily. Rey quickly interjected before she and Jaylah could start arguing.

"My family's already instructed me in a lot of the different areas of magic, but transfiguration is so far my favorite. What about you Arwen?"

Rey asked. It was only then that the other four girls realized Arwen had already fallen asleep. They glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess it's time to hit the sack."

Jaylah quietly declared. The others agreed and all five girls were soon asleep. Rey stayed awake a little longer than the others, staring out her window at the darkened castle grounds.

She silently ran a hand through Millennium's feathers as she just sat and thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, first day of term, proved to be a very interesting one for everyone involved. Rey and her new friend Jaylah had quite a time trying to navigate the maze of Hogwarts corridors and finding their classes on time. They probably wouldn't have managed a single one if they hadn't befriended a second year in their house by the name of Jyn Erso.

"I remember how hard it was to find anything when I first got here: It was all like one big secret mission or something."

The brown-haired, green-eyed girl said, helping her fellow Ravenclaws through a door hidden behind a tapestry.

"Thanks loads for helping us."

Rey said, for what was probably the hundredth time. The older student just smiled and brushed it off.

"No trouble. Wouldn't want you girls loosing any house points through tardiness, now would we?"

Jyn said jokingly. Once they actually made it to class, the two friends did pretty well for themselves. Jaylah had studied pretty much every topic there was in the time since she had received her Hogwarts letter, and Rey proved to be a natural in most subjects.

Kylo Ren was having a much harder time of it. After the embarrassing sorting ceremony, where he had just barely managed to convince the infernal Hat not to place him in Hufflepuff, things hadn't got much better. He was actually excelling in most of his classes, but the Slytherin elite he had been so eager to join was proving to be insufferable. Not that he would admit it.

Finn, on the other hand, was fitting in quite well with the Hufflepuffs. Somehow, he had managed to befriend ALL the seventh years overnight and had become something of a mascot for them, dragged around from Quidditch practice to the forbidden corridor. This meant he missed out on several classes, but none of the teachers even seemed to realize, so he really didn't care.

And Poe: Poe was having the time of his life. After reuniting with some old friends, like Jessika Pava, Cassian Andor and Kanan Jarrus, he quickly formed a small cable of friends, all in their first year. Most were from Gryffindor but Rey, Finn and even Kylo, as well as some other extra-House members, were also roped in. Poe quickly became a rising star with both students and teachers, despite his somewhat lax approach to rules. It certainly helped that he proved to be academically accomplished as well, even almost landing a spot on the house Quidditch team.

"Next year" he told Finn with confidence at breakfast the next morning. "They only just managed to keep me off this time. The captain all but told me he has Seeker reserved for the moment I can own my own broom."

The cocky Gryffindor had taken up his now-traditional seat in the midst of the Hufflepuff table, directly across from Finn. Although unorthodox, the staff was loth to force him to return to his own seat, wanting to seize any opportunity possible to foster inter house relationships.

"Lucky" Finn said enviously. "I am apparently 'dead average' at flying. And that's after hanging out with the Quidditch team every weekend!"

"Don't worry about it." Poe said dismissively, snatching a piece of bacon from a passing tray. "Not everyone can be as much of a natural as me."

"Indeed. Would we were all so lucky." A cold sneering voice announced the presence of one Kylo Ren standing behind Poe.

The Gryffindor leaned back on his bench and gave his friend and upside-down smile. "S'up Kylo. Are we being jealous of my unparalleled flying skills?"

"Actually" the dark haired boy said with a sniff. "I am told my demonstration was as equally impressive as yours. But unlike you, I am in a House that values actual ability and fair play, not meaningless bravado."

Poe frowned somewhat at the wind being blown out of his sails. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with your buddies somewhere? I'm surprised you're even willing to be seen at the _Hufflepuff_ table. No offense!" He hastily added when he got a number of dirty looks.

Kylo actually looked visibly uncomfortable. "My companions are off… 'entertaining' some Gryffindors. But I assure you, I have no desire to be at the Badger's table willingly." He said, gaining some of his confidence back. "I am just here to tell you that Rey wanted to see us down by the lake during our free period today."

"Really? Okay, thanks Kylo!" Poe said with his patent charming smile, jumping to his feet. "Both for relaying the message and tipping me off about your friends. We'll make a good kid out of you yet!" He called over his shoulder as he ran for the entrance way. Kylo looked both confused and worried. Finn started to say something to him, but as soon as he had opened his mouth and marched back to the Slytherin's.

Poe, meanwhile, had already found Kylo's Slytherin buddies, most of whom were second years. They had obviously thought an unescorted group of Gryffindor first years would be an easy target. Judging by the fact that Jessika had Phasma pinned and Kanan was doing a number on Hux, they had been very wrong. But, as his friends were still outnumbered three to one, Poe saw that reinforcements were needed.

Just as he was about to join the fray, something small and yellow pushed by him and took a reaping leap against one of the Slytherin's, knocking him to the floor. Poe stood there and stared for a few seconds, before realizing the yellow blur had been a first year Hufflepuff, who was now in need of help against the much larger Slytherin. Without thinking, Poe let out a war wope and charged in, fists swinging. It would have been a glorious battle, had it not been interrupted moments later.

"What is going on here?" A high, cold voice asked. Everyone stopped and looked up to see the last person any of them wanted to. Profesor Snoke, their astronomy teacher, was looking at the disheveled and bleeding mass of students with a mixture of disapproval and impatience. The towering, steely eyed man was something of a urban legend among the student body: They knew almost nothing about him, and it sometimes seemed the other teachers didn't either. All that was really known about him was that he had been in Ravenclaw, was extremely private and even more extremely creepy.

"Fighting in the halls is not, and never has been, accepted behaviour" He told them bluntly. "Phasma, Hux, Nines: I expect better from the friends of Kylo Ren. Twenty points from Slytherin from each of you. Ten points for the rest of you, and detentions if there are any more 'incidents'. Now kindly see yourselves to either class or the hospital wing: as long as you get out of my way!"

The students obediently scattered, Gryffindor going one way and Slytherin the other. Poe hung back a bit from his friends, waiting for Snoke to get out of sight before doubling back to find the Hufflepuff. He found her sitting at the scene of the fight, unnoticed by the dread astronomy professor, slowly rubbing her head and shoulder.

"Hey there!" Poe called out to her, offering a hand up. "Thanks for the help back there, my buddies sure needed it. What's your name, kid?"

"You can call me 'B.B'" She said in a quiet, chirpy voice. "Everyone does. And I didn't get involved for your friends: I got involved for you!" The short, bright orange haired girl admitted, surprising Poe.

"Me? What did I do?" He asked, staring at her.

She just shrugged, moving to pick up the books she had dropped to join the fight. "You sit at our table, defend us to the other houses, befriend us, etc. You stick up for us, I stick up for you."

Poe Dameron, for the first time, was mostly speechless. "That's… That's very loyal of you."

B.B once again just shrugged, starting to limp off in direction of the Hospital Wing. "I'm a Hufflepuff. It's kind of our thing."

Poe couldn't really argue with that, so instead he settled on helping her up to the Hospital Wing. The two got to talking and by the time Poe went down to the lake to meet the others they had become fast friends, B.B tagging along to the meeting.


End file.
